SUN
by ichizenkaze
Summary: saat sosok dia lebih indah dari matahari. baekhyun hanya tidak mau menyadari jika chanyeol sedang jatuh cinta saat ini. ini mirip seperti sehun. ChanLu fanfiction. slight Baekyeol RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Author : **Han NN**

Tittle : SUN part 1

Cast : CHANLUBAEK

Park Chanyeol

Xi Luhan

Byun Baekhyun

Other Cast Coming Soon..

Genre : romance, and other..

Warning : BOY X BOY, banyak typo, engga EYD, membosankan mungkin. Mungkin.

THIS STORY FOR 2 MY BELOVED SISTER.. HOPE YOU LIKE IT :*

FF ini terinspirasi dari novel berjudul Catching The Sun. Thanks to give me inspiration. Mungkin ada sedikit kesamaan. Tapi alur dalam cerita is mine. Murni otak ku. juga terinspirasi dengan lagu Taylor Swift – Safe And Sound

IF YOU DONT LIKE MY IMAGINATION, JUST LEAVE THIS FANFICTION.

And.. this is just fanfiction. Please not blame cast ini this story. THIS IS JUST FANFICTION..

HAPPYYY READING...

Ini kisah lain dari sebuah cerita..

Hendak menghanyutkan jiwa seorang pemuda yang memuja dengan berlebihan pada sosoknya.

Itu wajar.. karena dia sangat indah..

Melebihi matahari...

THE STORY BEGIN..

Chanyeol sangat menyukai lukisan. Maka dari itu sedari kecil dia bercita-cita menjadi pelukis. Setiap hari, dengan tas ransel lusuhnya dia akan berkeliling mencari tempat yang bagus untuk dapat dia lukis. Terkadang dia akan berhenti didepan sebuah gedung tinggi, memperhatikan dengan seksama bangunan tersebut, memikirkan apakah bisa gedung tinggi itu mencapai langit. Dan hasilnya selalu sama, gelengan kepala akan fikirannya yang semakin tidak jelas. Chanyeol sangat menyukai matahari. Sebisa mungkin dia ingin melukis matahari. Semirip bentuk asli yang selalu menggantung diatas kepalanya.

Kapan dia bisa menggapai matahari dan meletakkannya tepat didepan mata? Menyentuh sinar hangat setiap kali sapuan sinarnya mengenai kulit. Sebagian orang mungkin membenci matahari, karena rasa panasnya. Apalagi jika sudah menjelang tengah hari. Dengan jahat, sang matahri akan memberikan sengatan pada manusia dibawahnya.

Namun tidak dengan Chanyeol, dia menyukai sengatan itu. Chanyeol tidak pernah bisa melukis matahari saat tengah hari. Dia harus mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap penuh tantangan pada sinarnya yang memilaukan mata. Tidak, dia belum bisa menaklukan matahari. Dan dia ingin menaklukannya.

Chanyeol mengeratkan sweater berwarna biru kelabu yang dibelikan ayahnya dua tahun lalu. Sweater itu sudah tipis karena sangat sering diapakainya. Matahari sudah hampir terbenam dan pergi meninggalkannya. membuat wajah Chanyeol yang dingin menjadi lebih dingin. Dan disaat seperti ini dia lebih memilih pulang dan tak akan keluar rumah lagi. dia membenci malam. Dia benci bulan yang membuat matahari tenggelam dan tak lagi memancarkan sinar hangatnya.

Chanyeol membuka pintu apartemennya. Melepas ransel yang menggantung pada pundaknya dan menaruhnya di atas meja kayu pada ruang tengah apartemennya. Dia menatap mangkuk berisi sup rumput laut kesukannya yang kini berada dalam meja tersebut, menemani sang ransel lusuh yang sudah biasa berada disitu.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya tipis, ada seseorang di apartemennya.

"kau sudah pulang?"

Suara lembut itu mengalun. Membuat fokus Chanyeol hilang dalam sesaat. dia menolehkan kepalanya mencari sosok yang mengalunkan suara nan lembut itu.

"aku sudah menyiapkan masakan kesukaan mu, kau itu terlalu sering mengabaikan makan malam. Itu bisa merusak kesehatan mu. jangan hanya melukis, melukis, melukis saja yang kau fikirkan. Kau juga harus memikirkan kesehatan tubuh mu, Park Chanyeol"

Oceh pemuda bertubuh kecil dengan rambut berwarna coklat dan bermata sipit itu. pemuda itu memandangi Chanyeol yang hanya diam menatapnya, menaikkan alisnya karena heran.

"jadi kau tidak mau makan?" tanya pemuda itu sambil mengangkat dagunya ke arah mangkuk yang berada di atas meja.

Chanyeol mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata seaat. Dia tersesenyum sebelum duduk dan menarik mangkuk itu mendekat pada tubuhnya.

"terimakasih, Baekhyun-ah" ucap Chanyeol sambil memasukkan sendok berisi sup rumput itu kedalam mulutnya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Baekhyun itu tersenyum. membuat mata sipitnya terliat seperti garis saja. mendudukkan tubuhnya didepan Chanyeol yang kini dengan lahap memakan sup rumput buatannya.

"jadi, bagaimana hari ini? melukis matahari sedang apa lagi?"

Tanya Baekhyun sembari menumpukkan dagunya pada meja. Baekhyun memang sangat menyukai hasil lukisan Chanyeol. Sudah beratus-ratus lukisan yang diciptakan Chanyeol, dan hanya satu objek yang dia dapatkan. Matahari. Kadang dia merasa sangat iri pada matahari. Mengapa dia bisa memikat perhatian Chanyeol dengan lekat? Tanpa halangan.. tanpa cela, tanpa dinding pembatas yang mampu membutakan pandangannya.

Chanyeol mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan tangan "tidak lebih baik dari yang kemarin, aku bahkan hanya melukis matahari dengan gedung tinggi yang menutupinya" Chanyeol mendesah pelan

"aku rasa besok aku harus ke Hill Green"

Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Dia mengerti dengan keinginan Chanyeol yang begitu tinggi untuk melukis matahari. Katakanlah.. sepertinya Chanyeol sudah terobsesi dengan benda bulat yang mengeluarkan cahanya menyengat itu.

"berarti kau besok tidak kuliah lagi kan?" terka Baekhyun sambil menyipitkan matanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, membuat Baekhyun dengan segera mengalihkan wajahnya. Semu merah tergurat pada pipi putihnya.

"mau bagaimana lagi. aku ingin sekali melukis disana. Pasti mataharinya akan bagus sekali"

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"aku tahu. tapi tidak dengan mengorbankan pendidikan mu juga, bodoh. Kau fikir biaya kuliah tidak mahal? Cobalah untuk menghargai keinginan keluarga mu untuk menjadikan anaknya yang gila melukis ini mendapat gelar sarjana"

Baekhyun mengambil mangkuk didepan Chanyeol yang sudah kosong. Menatap pada keping coklat itu yang tengah berfikir.

"aku mengerti. Aku tidak meminta untuk melanjutkan ke jenjang kuliah. Orang tau ku saja yang memaksa ku. sesuatu yang berjalan dengan paksaan tidak akan sempurna mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan"

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun nampak menghembuskan nafas panjang. dia sudah berteman dengan Chanyeol selama 7 tahun, namun masih saja dia tidak dapat membaca isi fikiran Chanyeol. Dia sulit tertebak. Matanya dapat mengelabui siapa pun akan perasaan yang sebenarnya.

Baekhyun bangkit sambil membawa mangkuk yang telah dikosongkan oleh Chanyeol, menolehkan kepalanya sedikit ke arah belakang dan melirik Chanyeol yang tengah mengeluarkan lembaran-lembran kertas yang berisi gambar hasli lukisannya.

"besok akan aku absen kan"

Dan perkataannya membuat pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu tersenyum lebar.

"kau memang sahabat terbaik Byun Baekhyun"

Chanyeol menatap hamparan rumput hijau didepannya dengan senyuman riang. Menatap luas pada bukit yang terbias pada sengatan lembut sinar matahari pagi. Ini tepat pukul 7 pagi.

Chanyeol memang sengaja bangun pagi. Sangat pagi. Untuk dapat berada disini. Di Hill Green. Mempunyai hamparan rerumputan yang sangat indah , dan tidak dilupakan bukit berwarna hijau yang seolah menghipnotis mata. Memberikan rasa nyaman pada fikirannya yang sesaat terasa kacau.

Chanyeol mencari tempat yang sekiranya pas untuk melukis matahari pagi. Matahari pagi yang menghangatkan pori-pori kulit Chanyeol dan memberikannya kehidupan. Kedamaian. Juga udara. Chanyeol tersenyum saat melihat bangku panjang yang terbuat dari batu. Berdiri kokoh walau terlihat sudah tua.

Chanyeol menurunkan tas yang berisikan peralatan melukisnya. Mendudukan tubuhnya dan meletakkan tas disampingnya. sesaat dia terdiam. menikmati semilir angin yang menerbangkan beberapa untaian rambutnya. Merasakan rasa panas perlahan menghampiri kedua kelopak matanya. Dia sangat menyukai ini semua.

Dengan semangat, mengeluarkan kanvas, cat minyak, cat air, pencil, juga kuas. Dia tersenyum sesaat. meletakkan kanvas dihadapannya. Menggoreskan pencil di atasnya untuk membuat sketsa.

Tangannya seolah sudah sangat terlatih untuk membuat garis khayal sang matahari yang berpendar. Ini yang sangat dia sukai dari matahari pagi. Biasan warna juga cahaya yang menyatu menjadi perpaduan yang sangat indah. di luar kenalaran.

Sketsa dihadapannya sudah hampir jadi. Benar-benar sempurna. Dia merasa tidak menyesal telah kemari. Dia baru saja hendak menghentikan gerakan tangannya untuk membuat sketsa saat mata tajamnya tak sengaja menatap lurus pada sinar matahari.

Mata itu terpesona. Seakan membeku. Tidak. bukan lagi karena matahari. Karena kini, tepat 100 meter dari tempatnya. Berdiri seseorang. Entah itu wanita atau pria. Merentangkan kedua tangannya. tubuhnya menghadap matahari. Membuat bentuk tubuhnya seakan nyata tak terelakkan.

Sangat indah.

Tangan Chanyeol tergerak. Menggoreskan kembali lembutnya garis yang menggambarkan sosok itu. sosok yang terlihat masih betah dengan posisinya kini. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. Menatap kanvas didepannya dengan keterpukauan. Sangat indah. sosok itu sangat indah.

Chanyeol kembali menatap sosok yang kini sudah menurunkan tangannya. orang itu seakan memegang sesuatu pada tangan kanannya. Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya, ingin memperjelas penglihatan akan benda pada genggaman sosok itu.

Dan sosok itu membalikkan tubuhnya, dia melihat Chanyeol. Entah, saat ini Chanyeol merasakan kegugupan yang sangat menyekat. Membuat udara yang selama ini selalu melingkar di sekitarnya seakan habis.

Sosok itu memakai baju biru lembut, dengan celana pendek selutut berwarna putih. Dia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol terdiam. harusnya dia lari. Merapikan peralatan melukisnya dan segera pergi dari sana. Namun kenyataannya, dia hanya terdiam. hatinya memilih untuk diam. Dan dia menuruti itu.

Sosok itu semakin dekat. Menampilkan wajah mempesonanya. Chanyeol melihat noda tanah yang merusak wajah mulus sosok itu. celana putih yang dia pakai juga sudah nampak lusuh, penuh dengan corengan noda tanah.

Dia tersenyum. membuat dunia Chanyeol seakan berenti. Mata bening yang seolah menghipnotisnya. Iris biru laut yang membuat Chanyeol seolah tenggelam pada dunianya. Sosok itu kini tengah berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Dia lelaki. Namun wajah cantiknya menipu sesaat penglihatan Chanyeol.

Dia lelaki. Tapi sangat cantik.

Memiringkan kepalanya seraya menunjuk kanvas dihadapan Chanyeol.

"itu aku"

Ucapnya serasa menyunggingkan senyumannya. Dan lagi-lagi Chanyeol merasa terpesona. Dia tidak sadar jika tangannya tetap melayang diudara sembari memegang pensil.

Dia tertawa renyah. Sangat merdu. Menjadi alunan lagu yang memanjankan telinga Chanyeol.

"sangat bagus. Itu aku. wah.. lihat.. Bear kau ada disana. Aku juga ada disana. Lihat. Lihat. Aku memegangmu seperti ini"

Lelaki itu memperagakan kembali bentuk tubuhnya. Persis sama dengan yang ada di kanvas Chanyeol. Dia tertawa kembali. Memeluk boneka beruang yang berada dalam genggamannya.

Chanyeol sadar dari lamunannya. Dia berbeda. Sosok dihadapnnya berbeda dari anggapan Chanyeol. Mungkin dia berumur sekitar 20 tahunan. Tapi sikapnya.. jauh dari kata dewasa.

Rambut berwarna caramel lembut itu membuat Chanyeol ingin menyentuhnya, lembut tekstur yang tak teraba pada jemarinya membuat Chanyeol ingin menempelkan jemarinya pada pipi putih dan menghilangkan coretan tipis tanah yang menutupi keagungan pancaran cantik sang sosok matahari,

"nama ku Luhan. Xi Luhan. Kau yang membuatku ada disana? Bisakah kau ajari aku. aku juga ingin membuat Bear ada didalam sana"

Chanyeol tersenyum. rasa hangat menjalari hatinya. kini bukan hanya matahari yang dapat membuatnya hangat..

Tapi juga sosok Luhan. Bisa membuatnya hangat..

"aku park Chanyeol. Tentu, aku bisa mengajari mu" jawab Chanyeol dengan penuh semangat.

"benarkah? Kau sangat baik"

Luhan mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Chanyeol. Memeluk erat boneka beruang yang nampak sudah sangat kotor. Warna alami dari boneka itu sudah memudar. Tergantikan oleh debu-debu tanah juga kelembaban sang hujan.

"ini Bear. Dia adik ku"

Ucap Luhan sambil mengangkat bonekanya dan meletakkannya kepala boneka itu menempel pada pipinya.

"adik mu?" ulang Chanyeol

"iya. Dia adik ku. bagaimana? Sangat manis bukan? Ayo Bear, beri salam pada Chanyeol"

Luhan mencengkram kepala bagian belakang bonekanya, membuat seperti boneka itu membungkukkan badannya memberi ucapan salam.

Chanyeol tersenyum, katakan dia gila. Saat tangannya memegang puncak kepala sang boneka.

"halo Bear. Aku Chanyeol."

Luhan kembali tertawa. Dia sangat menyukai tawa Luhan yang indah.

"kapan kau mau mengajari ku membuat Bear?" tanya Luhan sambil menatap dengan seksama pada kanvas dihadapan Chanyeol.

"bagaimana kalau besok?" aju Chanyeol sambil menatap wajah Luhan yang nampak bersinar walau beberapa bagian wajahnya terkena noda tanah.

Mata beningnya menatap Chanyeol. Memberikan sengatan pada tubuhnya.

"baiklah. Kau sangat baik, Chanyeol. Kau merupakan satu-satunya orang yang sangat baik pada ku" ucap Luhan sambil memberikan senyumannya "hanya kau dan Bear" lanjutnya.

"kau tidak punya teman?" tanya Chanyeol.

"aku punya banyak teman. Matahari. Angin. Hujan. Semuanya berteman dengan ku. kadang mereka akan memberikan kejutan untuk ku dan Bear. Aku sangat menyayangi mereka" jawab Luhan dengan pandangan mata berbinar. Tangannya tak henti meragakan keindahan yang ada pada dunianya sendiri.

Namun Chanyeol menyukainya. Menyukai saat mata bening itu berbinar. Memanjakan sang penilik tajam dalam tubuhnya. Menyukai saat suara lembut milik Luhan mengudara. Membuatnya terasa damai.

"nanti sore pasti akan turun hujan" akhir suara Luhan.

"darimana kau tahu?" tanya Chanyeol terlihat penasaran.

"karena hujan itu sahabat ku. dia berbisik, dan memberitahu ku." Luhan tertawa menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Chanyeol terdiam. dia tidak bisa memahami Luhan. Takkan pernah bisa.

"aku harus pergi Chanyeol." ucap Luhan sembari berdiri dan mulai berlari kecil sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Chanyeol bisa mendengar tawa Luhan yang semakin jauh.

"hey.. kau mau kemana?" teriak Chanyeol. Berdiri seakan dia hendak mengejar sosok bebas Luhan yang tak terikat.

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya, seraya tersenyum..

"menangkap matahari"

Chanyeol tau ini terdengar gila.. namun dia merasakan hal lain pada hatinya..

"aku gila..

...aku jatuh cinta padamu"

:

:

:

"kau melukis manusia? Kau bilang kau tidak menyukai melukis manusia"

Ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap hasil lukisan Chanyeol yang tergeletak diatas meja.

Chanyeol meminum soda dalam genggamannya. Merasakan rasa perih bercampur kelegaan pada soda yang menghampiri tenggorokannya.

"dia berbeda" jawab Chanyeol sambil duduk disamping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meneliti dengan taat hasil goresan tangan Chanyeol. Indah. dia tidak bisa mengelak jika ini adalah lukisan Chanyeol yang paling indah. perpaduan antara sinar matahari dengan siluet ramping seorang lelaki dengan rambut lembutnya yang sedikit tersibak angin.

Ini terlihat memukau.

Baekhyun seolah bisa merasakan perasaan tenang juga terpesonanya Chanyeol akan sosok itu. sosok ini mempunyai aura yang berbeda. Kedamaian. Juga, rasa bahagia.

Perkataan Chanyeol membuat keningnya berkerut.

"berbeda apanya? Sama saja" ucap Baekhyun berbohong

Chanyeol tersenyum. dia menempelkan jemarinya pada sosok Luhan. Merasakan kelembutan yang menyapada indra perabanya.

"dia lembut, walau tidak disentuh. Dia cantik walau tidak terlihat. Dia menenangkan walau tidak terasa. Dia hangat.. walau kau tidak berada didekatnya"

Baekhyun tidak pernah mendengar Chanyeol berbicara dengan makna dalam seperti ini. merasakan getaran pada hatinya. menerobos dinding tipis keraguan pada mata sipitnya. Merasakan perasaan merambat yang tak tertahankan. Getaran ini. membuatnya mual..

"kau berlebihan" ucapnya sambil melipat kanvas itu dan menaruhnya di atas meja dengan kasar.

"itu tidak berlebihan, kau hanya perlu mengenalnya. Dan kau akan melihat perbedaannya" ucap Chanyeol dengan keseriusan.

Baekhyun membenci tatapan mata Chanyeol saat ini. mata itu. sinar yang memancarkan kekuatan. Memuja. Namun menyakitkan..

Karena bukan dialah yang kini berada dalam pantulan bening mata Chanyeol. Melainkan sosok itu.

Baekhyun bangkit, berjalan menuju pintu apartemen Chanyeol dan keluar denganmenimbulkan bunyi keras yang memekakkan.

Dia hanya tidak ingin menyadari. Jika Chanyeol sedang jatuh cinta saat ini...

:

:

:

Chanyeol menyandang tas besar pada pundaknya dengan penuh semangat. Pukul 7 tepat. Dengan segala ketekatan dia menjajari langkahnya. Kembali kedamaian melingkupi tubuhnya. Tempat ini selalu bisa membuatnya merasa tenang seperti ini.

Melewati rerumputan yang terasa lembut untuk dipijak. Dia menatap jauh kearah depan. Menampakkan senyuman lega saat melihat sosok itu yang tengah merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Chanyeol kembali duduk ditempat kemarin dia diami. Mengembil selembar kertas kanvas berukuran lebih kecil, menorehkan pensil dengan lihainya. dia kini melukis sileut indah itu. lebih mendetail.

Tersenyum, sangat indah. menyimpan hasil lukisannya dan menatap ke arah Luhan yang kin tengah berlari kecil menghampirinya.

Tak lupa, Bear, boneka berbentuk beruang itu melekat erat pada genggaman Luhan.

"Chanyeol, aku sangat menantikan mu. Bear juga. aku menunggu mu. ahh. Aku tidak sabar" oceh Luhan sambil mendudukan tubuhnya di samping Chanyeol.

Rasanya masih sama seperti kemarin. Saat degup jantung berdetak tak normal. Saat perutnya terasa melilit dan membuatnya sulit bernafas.

Sosok Luhan, kini lebih hangat dari matahari.. lebih indah, dari mentari pagi yang menghangatkannya.

"maafkan aku, Lu. Hmm.. baiklah kita mulai" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan kanvas dengan ukuran lebih kecil, memberikannya kepada Luhan dan dengan patuh Luhan menerimanya dan meletakkannya dalam pangkuan.

Mengambil dua buah pencil, memberikannya satu untuk Luhan.

"ini untuk apa?" tanya Luhan sambil memandangi runcing tajam ujung pada pencil dalam genggamannya.

"ini alat untuk bisa membuat Bear, seperti ini" contoh Chanyeol sambil menggoreskan pensilnya pada kanvas, membentuk sketsa dengan garis lembut bertumpuk.

Mata itu berbinar. Sangat memukau untuk Chanyeol. Lagi dan lagi, dia terpesona..

"baiklah.. sekarang coba kau ikuti apa yang aku gambar" intruksi Chanyeol sambil menggoreskan pensilnya membentuk sileut boneka beruang.

Mata itu nampak antusias "wah.. ini kau Bear. Lihat Chanyeol menggambar mu"

Chanyeol tersenyum, dia banyak tersenyum semenjak bertemu Luhan. Menyenangkan.

Dan dengan tangan kaku, Luhan mencoba meniru sketsa pada kanvas Chanyeol. Chanyeol bisa saja tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat hasil goresan Luhan pada kanvasnya. Menahan tawanya, sungguh sileut yang dibuat Chanyeol sangat membuat Chanyeol tak bisa menahan tawa lebih lama.

" Ini jelek ya? Ini tidak seperti Bear" ucap Luhan.

Mata itu berkaca-kaca. Menampilkan iris biru lembutnya memudar. Dengan panik, Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan Luhan.

"tidak.. hey.. tidak seperti itu Luhan. Gambar mu bagus. Sungguh. Hey. Ya.." Chanyeol mengerang frsutasi saat tangisan Luhan semakin mengerat.

Tak ada tindakan lain, lengan panjanganya menarik pergelangan Luhan. Membawanya pada pelukan hangat. Jantungnya berdentam hebat. Jika saja ini adalah sebuah drum, mungkin akan terdengar bunyi memekakkan telingat. Sangat menyesakkan namun juga menyenangkan. Sensasi yang sangat indah. Sesaat tangisan Luhan mereda. Dia bisa dengan gumaman –gumaman kecil yang Luhan kumandangkan.

"ini sangat mirip dengan sehun.. rasanya sangat hangat. Seperti sehun"

Itulah yang dapat Chanyeol dengar.

Sehun?

Siapa dia?

TBC

Huwaa... ini adalah FF pertama yang aku publish disini. Tolong bantuan dengan saran, maupun kritik.. pasti akan aku terima..

RnR JUSEYOO..


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Han NN

Tittle : Sun

Cast : Park Chanyeol / Xi Luhan / Byun Baekhyun / Suho

Lenght : 2 of?

Genre : drama, romancae, dll

Warning : This is Shonen-ai, Still have Typo, Not EYD, Don't like with my pair? Don't read..

.

.

FF ini terinspirasi dari novel berjudul Catching The Sun. Thanks to give me inspiration. Mungkin ada sedikit kesamaan. Tapi alur dalam cerita is mine. Murni otak ku. juga terinspirasi dengan lagu Taylor Swift – Safe And Sound

.

.

.

. HAPPY READING..

.

.

aku masih ingat air mata yang mengalir pada wajah mu

saat aku berkata, aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu

aku ingat kau berkata jangan pernah tinggalkan aku sendiri

tapi semua mati dan menghilang malam ini..

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengelus lembut surai pemuda yang kini tengah tertidur dalam dekapannya. Merasakan hangatnya tubuh Luhan yang dengan nyata menempel pada tubuhnya.

Hembusan angin membuat anak rambutnya bergerak sesaat, menundukkan kepalanya untuk melindungi sosok Luhan agar tidak terkena hembusan angin. Wajah mereka berdekatan, Chanyeol bisa rasakan hembusan hangat nafas Luhan yang menyentuh kulitnya. Membuatnya merinding. Membuat seakan waktu terhenti dan hanya wajah Luhan yang menyita seluruh perhatiannya.

Membuat wajah mereka semakin mendekat, dengan kelembutan menempelkan bibirnya pada dahi Luhan. Kulitnya yang lembut membuatnya seakan mabuk. Menjauhkan bibirnya dan menyentuhkan dagunya pada kening Luhan.

Memejamkan matanya dan merasakan detak jantungnya yang berirama dengan tak normal. Perlahan, jemarinya menggapai jemari kecil milik Luhan. Menggenggam erat seolah tak ingin melepaskannya.

"bagaimana bisa aku berfikir aku tak akan bisa hidup tanpa mu, Lu"

Gumamnya. Mungkin hanya angin yang akan mendnegar perkataanya kini.

"bahkan kita baru bertemu. Namun mengapa aku seolah sudah terikat oleh mu?"

Dia terus mengungkapkan perasaanya. Tak perduli jika objek yang dia ajak bicara sedang terlelap dengan mimpi indah didalamnya.

"bagaimana bisa kau mengambil begitu banyak perhatian ku seperti ini?" ucapnya terdengar gusar.

Dia mengeratkan genggaman jemarinya.

"bagaimana bisa aku mempunyai keinginan untuk memiliki mu sekuat ini, Lu?"

Nadanya terdengar gelisah. Chanyeol mengatupkan bibirnya, membuat adu giginya terdengar dengan jelas. Siapa yang akan bisa menjelaskan padanya kini?

:

:

:

"kau tampak berbeda"

Ucap Suho sambil membuka kotak makan yang dibuatkan kekasihnya. tersenyum senang sambil mengambil sumpit yang terletak didalamnya.

Chanyeol menggeleng lemah. Menutup bukunya dengan kasar dan menariknya menjauh. Suho melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan heran. Memang, suatu keajaiaban akan hadirnya Chanyeol pagi ini di kampus. Suho tahu, Suho mengenal bagaimana Chanyeol. Chanyeol sudah terobsesi dengan lukisan dan sama sekali tak tertarik dengan ilmu kedokteran. Awalnya Suho bingung, untuk apa lelaki ini masuk jurusan kedokteran namun hidupnya hanya dipenuhi untuk melukis saja? dan Suho kini mengerti. Chanyeol tanpa lukisan bagaikan tubuh tanpa roh didalamnya. Melukis adalah hidupnya, namun saat ini. sang 'lukisan' nampaknya telah tergantikan. Sosok mata Chanyeol yang membuatnya berbeda.

"kau bisa menceritakannya pada aku" ucap Suho dengan nada hati-hati. Dia mengenal Chanyeol namun masih enggan untuk terdengar seperti seorang sahabat yang baik.

"bisakah kau menjelaskan pada ku apa yang terjadi pada ku?"

Mengerutkan keningnya, sesaat dia berfikir jika Chanyeol benar-benar tidak beres hari ini.

"apa maksud mu?" bertanya sambil menutup kotak makan didepannya. Jadi tidak memiliki nafsu makan saat mendengar nada putus asa pada suara Chanyeol.

"rasa aneh. rasa yang membuat mu seakan gila. Kau tahu? jantung mu. jantung mu seakan berdetak lebih cepat. dan kau seperti tidak ingin melepasnya barang sejenak. Ingin terus menggenggam tangannya.. rasa itu, rasa..

.. rasa itu"

Suho bersumpah, baru kali ini dia melihat Chanyeol segelisah ini. bahkan perkataannya nampak sangat berantakan dan tak dapat dimengerti. Suho menarik nafas panjang. menepuk pelan pundak Chanyeol hingga pemuda itu menolehkan matanya.

"aku pernah merasakannya" jawab Suho dengan tenang.

Mata yang biasanya terlihat penuh keceriaan dan ketenangan itu terbelalak kaget. Antara senang atau putus asa.

"b-benarkah? Apa? Rasa apa itu?"

Menggigit bibirnya, dengan hati-hati mengutarakan fikirannya.

"rasa yang pernah kurasakan dulu saat aku beru pertama kali mengenal Kyungsoo" jelasnya, menarik nafas perlahan.

.

.

"jatuh cinta..

..kau sedang jatuh cinta park Chanyeol"

:

:

:

Chanyeol kembali menemukan sosok itu yang sedang tertawa. Berlari kesana kemari dengan kedua tangan yang direntangkan. Lagi. jantungnya tidak normal. Dia harus ke dokter untuk memeriksanya.

Sosok Luhan nampak mengusap hidungnya, mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali untuk menghindari debu yang mengelilinginya. Ingin sekali Chanyeol mengusap debu yang menodai pipi lembut sang pemuda. Tangannya mengepal.

'kau jatuh cinta'

Menggeleng kuat. Dia hanya tidak ingin menyakiti sosok itu. sosok polosnya dengan rasa cinta dihatinya. Karena dia yakin, cinta adalah hal tersakit yang ada dalam hidup manusia.

Sosok Luhan nampak menyadari kehadirannya. Dia melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, aku merindukan mu" teriaknya sambil memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat.

Dengan perlahan, lengan Chanyeol melingkar pada tubuh kurus Luhan. Mendekapnya kuat.

"aku juga merindukan mu, Lu" bisiknya.

Luhan tertawa, melonggarkan pelukan keduanya dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Chanyeol terlihat tampan hari ini" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Sungguh, bisakah dia egois saat ini?

"terimakasih" ucap Chanyeol sambil mencubit pelan hidung Luhan.

Luhan tertawa kecil, meletakkan kepalanya tepat didada Chanyeol. Merasakan kedamaian, ketenangan.

"terdengar sama seperti punya ku" gumam Luhan.

"apanya?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengusap surai emas milik Luhan.

Chanyeol bisa dengar kikikan pelan dari Luhan. Dan Chanyeol tersenyum. rasa semakin kuat untuk melindungi sosok Luhan dari apapun. sosok polosnya.

"disini. Punya ku juga berdetak sama seperti punya Chanyeol" ucap Luhan sambil menjauhkan kepalanya dari dada Chanyeol. Mengangkat wajahnya untuk semakin jelas menatap wajah Chanyeol. Menyentuh dadanya sambil tersenyum.

"mau merasakannya?" tanya Luhan dengan mata berbinar. Chanyeol mengangguk. Luhan segera mengambil tangan Chanyeol dan meletakkannya di dada. Chanyeol bisa rasakan detak jantung milik Luhan yang berirama cepat. meraba dadanya sendiri dan menyadari jika benar adanya. Detak mereka sama. Apakah ini pertanda jika Luhan juga memiliki rasa yang sama padanya?

"bagaimana? Sama bukan?" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya menanti jawaban Chanyeol.

Menyunggingkan senyuman sambil mengangguk. Sekali lagi mengusuk surai keemasan milik Luhan dengan lembut.

"dimana Bear?" tanya Chanyeol saat dilihatnya kedua tangan Luhan yang kosong tak membawa boneka kesayangannya itu.

Wajah Luhan memucat. Matanya membulat dan dia mulai berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol. Tangan mungilnya menyibak ilalang yang menghalangi pandangannya, nada khawatir keluar dengan nyata pada suara yang dia kumandangkan untuk memanggil sang boneka tak ber-ruh.

"Bear.. Bear.. kamu dimana? Bear jawab Luhan.."

Dia menghiraukan Chanyeol yang hanya bisa terdiam. memandang mata bening yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Sepenting itukah boneka itu untuk Luhan?

"BEAR JANGAN BUAT AKU KHAWATIR. KAMU DIMANA?"

Luhan berteriak frustasi. Langkahnya melebar dan perlahan membuat Chanyeol tak lagi bisa melihat punggung Luhan. Saat bayangan Luhan menghilang, saat hanya hembusan angin senja yang menemaninya. Saat dengan nakal ilalang tinggi mengelus tangannya.

Chanyeol menyadari jika Luhan tak akan bisa keluar dari dunia yang telah dibuatnya. Dan jika sudah seperti ini. pantaskah jika dia mengenalkan tentang cinta pada Luhan?

Chanyeol menggeleng lemah. Tidak menyangka jika cerita cintanya akan serumit ini. dia kira cinta itu sederhana.

Memulai. Menjalani, dan mempertahankannya.

Namun kini berbeda. Chanyeol harus menyimpannya.

Tidak ingin membuat sosok itu berpandang lain terhadap dirinya. Perlahan, melangkahkan kakinya dan mulai mencari sosok Luhan yang menghilang.

:

:

:

Lukisan ku bisa saja indah..

Tapi kau.. akan menyaingi keindahan itu dan membuat ku tak berdaya..

.

.

.

Mata beningnya terlihat berbeda dengan kantung matanya yang membengkak. Chanyeol berkali-kali mengusap kantung mata yang membengkak tersebut. Berharap daapat segera menghilang dan tidak menutupi keindahan mata Luhan.

Mata yang memerah karena banyak menangis. Membuat Chanyeol menggeram berulang kali melihatnya. Hanya merasa tidak mampu menjaga Luhan dengan benar.

"jadi, bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan Bear kembali?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengusap kantung mata Luhan yang bengkak.

"dia ada disana" tunjuk Luhan dengan gamang.

Mengangguk. Seolah paham, walau dia tidak tahu arah tepat mana yang Luhan tunjuk.

Chanyeol membenarkan posisi duduknya. Merasakan kepala Luhan perlahan bersandar dipundaknya. Hembusan angin menambah suasana tenang pada keduanya. Perlahan, meremas jemari Luhan dan membawanya pada genggaman erat,

"Luhan. Bolehkan aku bertanya?"

Luhan mengangguk. Mendekap lengan panjang Chanyeol. lengannya yang satu lagi mendekap boneka beruang dengan sangat kuat.

"siapa..

.

Sehun?" suaranya lirih. bahkan Chanyeol sangsi jika Luhan akan mendengarnya.

"dia adik ku"

Luhan mendengarnya. Dan jawaban Luhan benar-benar membuat Chanyeol terkejut. Dia fikir Sehun adalah kekasih Luhan. Lega. Dihatinya merasakan kelegaan tersendiri mendengar jawaban Luhan.

"lalu dimana dia?" penasaran memenuhi suara beratnya.

Luhan memejamkan matanya, mendekap lebih erat lengan Chanyeol. Kehangatan yang membuat Luhan nyaman. Membuka bibirnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"dia sudah pergi bersama malaikat. Dan bertempat dengan nyaman pada singgasana surga. Menunggu ku untuk menemaninya di alam sana"

Tubuh Chanyeol bergetar. Meremas lebih erat pada jemari Luhan.

"dia bagaikan bumi dan aku adalah bulan. Dia bumi yang selalu mengitari bulan. Dia bumi yang tanpa adanya bulan tidak akan lengkap. Dia melengkapi ku"

Tak pernah menyangka jika Luhan akan berkata seperti ini. penyampaian sosok Sehun dalam ucapan Luhan membuat seolah-olah Sehun adalah hal yang sangat berharga. Melebihi Luhan sendiri.

"tapi, dia meninggalkan ku. dalam kobaran api waktu itu. mama juga meninggalkan ku. papa pergi saat menggenggam tangan ku. mereka semua pergi. mereka meninggalkan ku"

Luhan membuka matanya, mata beningnya berkaca-kaca kembali. Chanyeol lambat dalam menyadari perasaan Luhan. Saat air mata Luhan menetes pada pipi putihnya.

"aku sendiri. dan mereka semua pergi tanpa mengajak ku. aku ingin ikut bersama mereka namun bibi selalu menghalangi ku. aku.. sendiri.."

Dengan kecepatan memeluk tubuh ringkih Luhan. Masalah yang diderita Luhan tak ringan. Ini sungguh berat. Mengelus lembut pundak sempit Luhan. Mendengar dengan jelas isakan pada bibir Luhan. Sungguh. Matanya memanas. Tak pernah dia sesensitive ini pada perasaan orang.

"Hey Lu dengar aku" menangkap wajah Luhan. Merasakan lembut pada kulitnya yang menyentuh pipi Luhan dengan telapak tangannya. menatap penuh kepastian pada mata Luhan.

"kau tidak sendiri, aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu.. aku tidak akan melakukannya"

Tetesan air mata mengalir tanpa halangan. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengikat tangan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol tidak akan meninggalkan Luhan kan?" ucap Luhan diiringi isakan.

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat. menghapus air mata Luhan dengan ibu jarinya.

"tidak akan" bisiknya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya. Menangkap kehangatan nafas milik Luhan yang menabrak wajahnya.

Jarak yang semakin menipis membuat keduanya memburu udara dengan liar. Dan Luhan perlahan meletakkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol. Memeluk erat sosok Chanyeol hingga keduanya berbaring di atas rumput hijau yang menggelitik kulit.

:

:

:

Dia berkata jika dia membenci malam..

Karena malam dapat membuatnya mataharinya menghilang.

Namun kini, tak lagi..

Karena dia telah menemukan sosok matahari yang lebih indah..

:

:

"jadi dimana rumah mu?"

Bibir Luhan mengenai lehernya. Bergumam kecil dan tak mampu tertangkap oleh Chanyeol.

"Lu, kau tidur?"

Walaupun dia tidak melihat gelengan kepala Luhan, namun dia dapat merasakan rambut Luhan yang mengenai lehernya. Chanyeol kini tengah memikul Luhan dipunggungnya. Luhan sangat ringan, entah berapa berat badan pemuda ini.

"lalu, beritahu aku dimana rumah mu, sun"

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya, melihat wajah Chanyeol dari samping. Cahaya bulan yang menghiasi wajah Chanyeol membuat Luhan menunduk dan tak berani lagi menatapnya. Hanya merasa jika Chanyeol terlihat sangat tampan. Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada leher Chanyeol.

"sun?" dia tertarik dengan nama itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan membenturkan kepalanya pada kening Luhan.

"sun.. matahari" jawab Chanyeol.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya. Dia memainkan lengan Bear yang berada dalam genggamannya.

"kau itu ibarat matahari bagi ku, lu. Aku sangat menyukai matahari. Dan rasa suka ku pada matahari mulai teralihkan karena mu.. karena.." suara berat Chanyeol terhenti. Hanya terdengar langkah Chanyeol yang bergesekan dengan batu kerikil menuju jalan ke ruamh Luhan.

Luhan menunggu ucapan Chanyeol dengan tidak sabar.

"... kau lebih indah dari matahari"

Luhan membulatkan matanya. Luhan langsung menekan dadanya kuat-kuat karena tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. dia sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa bisa dia memiliki detak jantung yang sangat tidak normal seperti ini. ingin hilang. Hilangkan rasa tidak mengenakkan ini. terlebih pada tangannya yang nampak dingin.

"Chanyeol bicara apa?" gumamnya sambil menunduk.

Chanyeol tertawa, suara beratnya langsung memenuhi jalanan pedesaan yang sepi. Dia harusnya mengerti jika Luhan ini polos. Sangat polos.

"aku mencintai mu, Lu"

Chanyeol menunggu reaksi dari Luhan. namun tubuh Luhan diam tak bergerak. Rasa khawatir memasukinya cepat. dia menggoyangkan tubuh Luhan dan memanggil namanya dengan lembut.

"aku juga mencintai Chanyeol"

Chanyeol tersenyum. diantara sapuan angin yang mengelus rambutnya, diantara biasan sinar bulan yang menimpa wajahnya. Dia belum pernah merasakan rasa tenang sekaligus sesak secara bersamaan seperti ini.

Dia senang, karena mendengar Luhan mengatakan hal itu.

Tapi sesak, karena Luhan tak pernah memaknai dengan dalam dari ucapannya.

Sosoknya bahkan tidak mengenal dan mengetahui apa itu cinta.

"itu rumah ku" tunjuk Luhan pada sebuah rumah sederhana berlapiskan cat berwarna biru lembut. Nampaknya Luhan sangat menyukai warna biru.

"indah bukan? Sehun sangat menyukai warna biru"

Salah.. bukan Luhan.. tapi Sehun.

Seorang wanita muda nampak berdiri didepan gerbang rumah itu. raut kekhawatiran tercetak jelas. Sesaat, Chanyeol merasa sangat bersalah karena telah membuat Luhan pulang dalam sangat larut.

"Luhan" wanita itu memanggilnya dengan lembut. Membuka gerbang dan menatap Chanyeol dengan was-was.

Luhan segera turun dari punggungnya. Dia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya juga Bear kepada wanita itu.

"bibi.. aku dan Bear pulang" ucapnya terdengar begitu gembira.

Wanita itu tersenyum dan melangkah mendekat, mengusap dengan lembut surai keemasan milik Luhan.

"kau membuat ku cemas" ujarnya lirih.

Mata wanita itu mengamati Chanyeol. dan dengan segera Chanyeol membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mengenalkan dirinya. Wanita itu pun memperkenalkan dirinya juga, dia bibi Luhan, bernama Kim Jiyeon.

"terimakasih sudah mengantar Luhan"

Chanyeol tak menyangka jika wanita itu akan mengucapkan terimakasih. dia menyangka wanita itu akan memarahinya atau tidak memandangnya dengan marah. Namun.. wanita itu hanya tersenyum sambil membawa Luhan menuju pelukannya.

"Luhan jarang dekat dengan orang lain, maka dari itu.. aku sangat gembira melihat mu dengannya" Luhan tersenyum dan memeluk erat wanita itu.

"jangan tinggalkan Luhan, okay?" nada prihatin dan berharap sangat kentara jelas pada suaranya.

Chanyeol mengangguk pasti "aku tidak akan meninggalkannya"

"mau mampir dahulu? Atau kau lebih baik menginap saja. ini sudah malam" tawar wanita itu yang mengenalkan diri sebagai bibi Luhan.

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat "aku rasa tidak. aku akan pulang sekarang. selamat malam, sun"

Chanyeol langsung meninggalkan rumah itu. dia melihat sekilas pada Luhan yang melabaikan tangan ke arahnya.

Dia sudah menetapkan hati.,

Jika dia tidak akan meninggalkan Luhan.

:

:

:

TBC

.

.

Aku tahu ini FF udah lama sekali... masih ada yang berminat untuk baca?

RnR juseyooo~


End file.
